


Attention

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hate to Love, House Party, Humor, M/M, POV Louis Tomlinson, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: When Louis is sent to buy more candy for the Halloween party, he finds the perfect costume, one that's sure to get under his nemesis' skin.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to attempt to write something scary, but who am I kidding? Have this silly thing instead. 
> 
> Thanks taggiecb for looking this over for me! ily!

“Why do I have to go buy more candy?”

Harry, that wanker, glares at him. “Because you’re the one who ate most of it.”

“Did not.”

“Your lips and tongue are bright blue, mate.”

“Shut up, Liam,” he grumbles as he pulls his hood up and walks outside, slamming the door behind him. 

The street teems with other uni students in costumes, his glower keeping anyone from trying to chat right now as he makes his way down the narrow sidewalk towards Sainsburys.

It’s fucking crowded inside the shop. He grabs some candy when he notices Halloween accessories displayed haphazardly nearby. A wig of brown curls catches his eye.

The Halloween gods must be shining down on him. His original plan had been maybe tying one of Liam’s bedsheets around himself and calling it a toga. 

His idea whirrs through his head as he makes his way back to Liam’s and Niall’s flat. He refuses to call it Harry’s. He still can’t believe the annoying tosser he met the first day he stepped foot in Leeds now lives with his friends. 

He deserves to take the piss a little. Instead of heading directly back to his friends, he stops a few doors down at his own flat where he finds Zayn walking out.

“Thank fuck I caught you. When we get in there, I want you to distract them while--”

“No explanation necessary, mate.”

This is why Zayn is the best. “Cool, I just need you to distract Harry. Ask him about the food he made for the party or summat.”

Zayn nods as they walk. True to his word, Zayn immediately engages Harry in small talk about some god awful food Harry’s made for the party, and Louis takes advantage by creeping up the stairs. 

He rummages around quietly, finding everything he needs, before scurrying away to Liam’s room to dress and hide out for a bit until the party is well under way. Got to make an entrance obviously. 

He fucks around on his phone until he hears music and voices carry loud enough to reach him. It’s time.

Cackling, he plops the wide brimmed black hat on top of the wig and makes his way to the top of the stairs. The boots he’s wearing are too big for his feet, but it just adds to the clatter they make on the wooden staircase. He adjusts the sheer blouse, unbuttoning another button to leave it swinging nearly open in the front. The people nearest him look up and point and laugh immediately. 

Steve’s stationed behind his laptop, manning the music. Catching his eye, a slashing motion is all it takes for Steve to cut the music. He stomps down a few more steps, drawing everyone’s eyes to him. 

“Play Fleetwood Mac. I want to hear Steeeevie,” he drawls in a deep voice. The room absolutely erupts as he stomps down the last few steps only to find himself face to face with Harry. He can’t keep the grin off his face.

“Take it off,” Harry bites out. Honestly, this twat has no sense of humor.

“Make me.”

A moment later he’s being carried unceremoniously over Harry’s shoulder up the stairs. He tries not to be impressed.

Alone with Harry in his bedroom is not where he thought this night was going. 

“Fine.” Louis unbuttons the remaining buttons of the shirt, tossing it at Harry’s chest. Jeans are next as he tugs them off. The hat he sends flying across the room until he’s left with only the wig and his pants. 

“Had to have my attention, did you?”

Louis snorts. “You wish.”

Harry takes a step closer, reaching out to pluck off the wig. “Maybe I do wish.”

The flutter of Harry’s breath against his lips leaves him with the choice. Shove him away with a laugh or kiss the smirk off his stupid face. Harry has burned beneath his skin for far too long. 

They don’t make it to the Halloween party.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! If you'd like to reblog the fic post, you can find it [here](https://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/188720829321/attention-a-larry-halloween-ficlet-by)! And I'll love you forever if you do!


End file.
